


Waiting game

by goingtohellandback



Series: Best friends [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtohellandback/pseuds/goingtohellandback
Summary: Please read the tags before reading!Levi hasn't visited Henry in few weeks and he really misses his son, Lewis. Henry is also sure Levi isn't done fucking his daughter. He just needs to get his best friend to visit him again.This is a second part of the Best friends -series, but you don't have to read the first part to enjoy this.





	Waiting game

Henry knew something was up. He hadn’t heard from Levi in weeks. Last time he had been worried that maybe his wife had caught up to what they had been doing with Carissa and Lewis. Still Henry wasn’t too worried. He figured he would be in jail by now if Levi’s wife, Sophie, had gone to police.

Henry had been fucking Lewis at least once a week after the first sleepover. Levi had been like an addict when it came to Carissa’s little cunt. Whenever they saw each other, he was always touching her, pushing his fingers inside, holding her close. One time, they were visiting Levi’s house while Sophie was home too. Levi had found Carissa in the living room alone while everyone else was outside. He asked the girl to sit on his lap and pushed his fingers in her. Sophie had come in suddenly and had seen them. Luckily Carissa’s dress had covered what Levi had been doing but after that Henry couldn’t risk it. He had forbidden Levi to touch his daughter unless they were at his house. 

Also, he had made it clear that the trade was still on. Levi could only fuck and touch Carissa when Henry could do it to Lewis. Afterwards Levi had made sure to visit him once a week, to get his dose of Carissa. But now, they hadn’t seen each other in three weeks.

Sure, Henry still fucked Carissa every morning, and when he felt like it, but it didn’t feel as good anymore now that he had learned how fucking a little boy really felt. Even if he fucked Carissa’s asshole, it wasn’t as good. So yes, Henry was eager to see Levi again.

On the fourth week of radio silence, Henry decided to visit Levi with Carissa. Maybe seeing her would make him want to come visit them. So, on Saturday Carissa rang the bell of Levi’s house.

Sophie answered the door. Henry thought he was fucked, but as soon as he saw her smile to him, he knew she didn’t know. “Hi Sophie. How are you?” Henry asked.

“Good, I’m good. How are you? What brings you two to our doorstep today?”

“Carissa misses playing with Lewis and we haven’t seen him in ages, so we decided to visit. Hope it’s okay?” It wasn’t a lie, Carissa and Lewis were as good friends as 7-year-old girl and 5-year-old boy could be. 

“Sure, come in. Levi is actually out now but Lewis is playing in the garden. Carissa you can go join him,” Sophie said and smiled to the girl.

As Carissa walked out, Henry turned to Sophie. “How are you really? I haven’t heard from either of you in weeks. Are you okay?”

Sophie broke into tears, “Levi is cheating on me. I just know it. I have no idea with who but I’m sure of it. We’ve been arguing a lot during these past few weeks, so I guess he hadn’t felt like talking with anyone.”

Henry took Sophie into his arms, “Oh my god, that’s horrible. I’m so sorry.”

Sophie looked him in the eyes, “Didn’t you know about this? I thought you shared everything?”

Henry schooled is expression, “No. I had no idea. He loves you so much, always has. Are you really sure?”

“Well, we don’t have sex anymore. He has always loved sex. So, I’m sure he’s getting it from somewhere else.”

And there it was, Henry’s biggest fear. Levi didn’t know how to live his normal life while he was also fucking Carissa. Henry needed to fix this asap.

“Maybe he’s just having hard time at work or something, I could maybe talk with him? He could come over tonight with Lewis. We could have a sleepover, just like old times.”

“I’d like that. Thanks,” Sophie said and hugged him tightly. If only she knew what he was planning on doing with his son that night, she wouldn’t be so grateful.

***

When the doorbell rang that night, Henry let out a long breath. He had been worried Levi wouldn’t show up. But here was he now, as was Lewis, that sweet little boy with even sweeter ass.

Carissa opened the door, like she always did. “Uncle Levi! I haven’t seen you in ages. Hi Lewis!”

As the kids went to the living room Levi came to kitchen where Henry was. “You were at my house,” Levi spat out.

“Hello to you too, my best friend since childhood. Yes, I was at your house, like I have been countless times before. Did I do something wrong?” Henry greeted his friend.

Levi looked at him, and then he was hugging Henry, “Sophie wants a divorce. She knows I’m cheating on her, it’s just a matter of time until she figures out I’m fucking Cari.”

Henry pulled his friend closer. “I’m so sorry to hear that. But you are wrong, she will not figure it out. Not now, not ever. Are we clear? You are not gonna tell her, Lewis is not gonna tell her and Cari will definitely not tell her. Where would she find it out?”

“I saw this television show where they…”

“No Levi, no. Cari and Lewis are our children. Not some random kids from the streets. They are ours. Whatever you saw, forget it. But what comes to Sophie, she said you refuse to have sex with her. That’s the only thing why she thinks you cheat on her.”

“I can’t get it up around her anymore. All I can think of is Cari’s warmth and tightness,” Levi admitted in shame.

“For fuck sakes, Levi. You have loved that woman for years, she has given you your sweet wonderful son. The least you could do, was to fuck her every once in a while. Our lives will turn a lot harder if she really wants to divorce you.”

“I know, I will try. I don’t want to lose her. I still do love her.”

“Just imagine it’s Carissa all grown up. That might do the trick,” Henry suggested. He couldn’t let this happen. He couldn’t let Sophie walk out with Lewis.

“I’ll do my best, I promise. Can I now fuck Cari? I have missed her so much, I might burst.”

“Sure, let’s go.” Henry laughed.

When they entered living room, the kids were playing some new game Carissa had learned at school.

“Cari baby, could you blow uncle Levi, I’d like to watch,” Henry asked.

The girl immediately stopped her game, got on her knees in front of Levi and started opening his trousers. “So well trained,” Levi said as he caressed her hair. 

Lewis was looking at them with big eyes as Henry sat next to him. “Isn’t she lovely? Making your dad feel so so good whenever he wants?” he asked the boy. “Wouldn’t you want to be just like her? Getting praised by your dad and me, getting presents when you act so nice to us?” Henry had noticed that Lewis really looked up to Carissa, he also liked toys a lot. So, he had slowly started to brainwash him like he had done with Carissa in the past when he had trained her to be his sex doll.

When Lewis nodded, he pushed his hand in Lewis’ shorts and caressed his little penis. This time the boy didn’t push his hand away like he normally did. “Good boy, you are my favourite,” Henry praised him.

Levi was now fucking Carissa’s throat. He was holding her in place while she had her hands behind her back. Levi was always a little on the rough side with her, but she didn’t mind that much. The sight made Henry hard in his pants. “Fuck that’s hot,” he said to Levi who continued to chase his release while smirking to his best friend. Soon, it was over for Levi and he shot all over Carissa’s face. “Fucking fuck,” he cursed. “Best I’ve ever had.”

The girl just smiled and wiped her face with her dress.

“Remember, this is what you might lose if you don’t do what we talked about in the kitchen,” Henry reminded his friend. Levi nodded, “I know.”

***

After having dinner and while they were watching a movie, Levi felt like he was ready to go again. Carissa was sitting on his lap in only her pj’s. He had been playing with her clitoris for the better part of the film. Her little hole had started getting wet and he was able to dip his finger in that sweet wetness every once in a while. Mostly he kept rubbing her, circling his finger around the sensitive spot. He was so addicted to it. Sophie never let him play with her like that. She wasn’t a fan of foreplay either, so it was usually straight to fucking with her. Maybe that’s why Levi was enjoying touching Carissa so much. And he knew the girl would never stop him, she had been trained to do whatever the adult said. 

So, Levi sat there and enjoyed that hot feeling around his fingers until the movie finally ended.

“You gonna fuck her now?” Henry asked Levi when he watched his hand in her pants. 

“Yeah, she’s all wet already,” Levi smiled. 

“I’m gonna fuck Lewis here, if you don’t mind. I want to bend him over this sofa so bad.”

“Go ahead, we will be in her bedroom like usual. Do we still sleep together in your room?”

“Yeah, just go there when you are ready, we come there too.”

And with that Levi took Carissa in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. It was a pink dream and she looked like a princess in there. “Fuck you are beautiful,” Levi praised her as he took off her clothes and turned her on her tummy on the bed. 

He started kissing her back while the girl laid there and took what was to come. She knew what he was going to do to her. Her daddy was never this rough with her, but since daddy always said she should please Levi, no matter what, she just took it even if it hurt.

Levi opened the lube and poured it on his cock, he put a pillow under her hips and opened her lips with his hands. “Fucking beautiful cunt,” he said as his rubbed his finger up and down. Suddenly he felt the need to enter her every hole and pushed his lubed finger in her ass. Carissa yelped a little but soon relaxed. Levi could see she had been trained to take a cock in there too.

“I’m gonna fuck your vagina first and then come in your asshole. Would you like that, doll, would you?”

Carissa only nodded as response, she knew words weren’t needed with Levi. He was already pushing himself in her. “Jesus Christ, you feel so good, fucking amazing, perfect,” he kept mumbling as he bottomed out and waited for her to adjust. He didn’t wait for long but started pounding in and out, like he had been living in celibacy for years. 

He took a strong hold on her hips and kept fucking her. Carissa was limp, Levi knew this was hurting her, he could see the tears running from her eyes, but he didn’t care, he wanted to enjoy that tight hole. When he was fucking her, he pushed his finger in her ass. Carissa let out a strangled cry. “Stop that, I know you can take it,” Levi just said and pushed second finger in. When he was third finger in, he deemed her to be open enough and pushed himself in her ass. “Levi, please, Levi,” Carissa cried. This was the least amount of prepping she had had before being fucked in the ass.

“Don’t whine. Just relax and it’ll get easier. I promise. Lewis does this every time we come here and he doesn’t whine like you do,” Levi said and that shut Carissa down. 

She was hot and tight there too and Levi started to feel the built up to his orgasm. “Fuck, you feel so good, so good.” He kept pounding into her like there was no tomorrow, he held her hips so tight there was bound to be bruises tomorrow but he didn’t care. He just wanted to come.

“Gonna come,” he was able to grunt before shooting in her hole. Levi collapsed on her little body. “You are amazing, did you know that. Best fuck ever.”

Levi turned himself so he was laying next to her. He started playing with her lips and ass again. Pushing the cum back in her hole and then her vagina, spreading it all around her, marking her, while she shuddered under his touch. “My best girl.”

***

In the living room Henry could hear Levi fucking Carissa. He was always so fast when Henry liked to take his time. He had Lewis naked in his lap. He had started opening him already, making the boy ride his fingers. 

As Lewis bounced on his lap, he admired the boy. “I would give anything to have you to myself, you know. Such a sweet little boy, best boy. Do you like what we do?”

Lewis hesitated but shook his head. Henry felt the rush of arousal run through his veins. It made him want to fuck the boy even more, knowing he didn’t like it but submitted himself to Henry anyway. “But will you tell you mama what we do?”

Lewis shook his head again. “Why?” Henry asked.

“Because that would make dad sad and Cari would hate me. And you would hate me.” The boy said with quiet voice.

“That’s right. But now we all love you.” Henry knew the boy’s desperate need to be loved and accepted by everyone was the best tool he had to keep him quiet. 

“I think you are ready,” Henry said and pulled his fingers out. He put more lube on his already hard cock and then placed the boy on it slowly sinking in.

He dropped his head back when he bottomed out. “Yes, fucking shit, holy hell.” He had missed this feeling, tightness.

Lewis was already crying, but at least he didn’t shout and fight back anymore. Henry took a hold of him and started fucking into his hole while Lewis cried little more. “Stop, please stop.” He didn’t cry for his dad anymore. The boy had learned the hard way that his dad wasn’t going to help him. 

One time when Lewis had cried especially loud, Levi had run into the room and watched Henry fuck Lewis. His cock had grown even harder until he had made Carissa come there and had fucked her while watching his son and his best friend in action. After that, Lewis had stopped crying out for him. But it hadn’t stopped his pleas. 

“Okay, I’m gonna stop.” Henry said and pulled out. Lewis was in shock that it had worked and got up fast. But when he bent down to get his clothes, Henry grabbed him and put him on the sofa on his knees.

“You know what, I changed my mind,” he just said and pushed back in. “Stoooop!” Lewis wailed.

“No,” Henry said and started fucking him even harder. 

“It hurts!”

“I know,” Henry said but didn’t slow down. He took a hold of Lewis’ little cock and held it tight until he was coming in Lewis. “Yes, yes, yes,” Henry panted as he unloaded his cum in that little boy. When he pulled out, the boy collapsed on the sofa. 

Henry took him in his arms and kissed his forehead. “You did so well, little one. So, well.”

When they were both clean Henry carried Lewis into his bedroom. Carissa and Levi were already there, the girl sleeping soundly in his arms. Henry took a similar position with the sleeping boy and saw his best friend smiling. 

“I fucked her ass today,” Levi said. 

“Good, she has three holes, they should all be used.”

“Was he good?” Levi asked.

“I like the fight he has in him. It makes it that much better for me. He was perfect. You should try to fuck him. Maybe we could take turns next time?”

Levi thought for a while. “We could try. I liked seeing you fuck him. Maybe we could even get him eat out Carissa and her to suck him.”

Henry laughed, “Man, you have really thought about this. I’m game whenever. But you just need you keep Sophie happy too. She could take Lewis away.”

“I know. I won’t let that happen. When we get home, I’m gonna fuck her brains out and keep her happy. I cannot lose Lewis.”

“Or the chance to fuck Cari,” Henry laughed and pointed Levi’s hand safely tucked between her legs, finger going in and out of her vagina.

“What can I say, best fuck ever. Goodnight Henry.”

“Goodnight Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, let me know in the comments. :)


End file.
